Mirai
by Sayori OM
Summary: No le gustaba tener la atención solo para ella, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños le gustaba. Pero era inevitable que la atención no fuera para ella si era una reunión para celebrar su compromiso. [Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas]


**N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿Como están? He... bueno regreso a este Fandom tan bonito que tenemos con una nueva historia, un tanto diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. No diré nada mas, por el momento, así que...

¡Enjoy! (=^^=)

Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para Todos del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora **Kazue Kato.** Y todos los demás personajes son totalmente OC que he inventado Y _o_ para esta historia.

* * *

 **Mirai**

Las voces y algunas risas llenaban la casa.

No le molestaban, al contrario siempre le gustaron las reuniones familiares. De niña siempre se ponía a jugar con sus dos primos, claro que también estaban sus amigos de infancia. Hijos de los amigos de juventud de sus tíos que con el tiempo también se hicieron amigos de sus padres.

Lo que no le gustaba era tener la atención solo para ella, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños le gustaba que le pusieran atención. Pero era inevitable que la atención no fuera para ella si era una reunión para celebrar su compromiso.

Reunión que debía agradecer a su tío Rin, no sabía cómo había logrado convencer a sus padres de que lo ayudaran pues les había dicho que no quería una reunión ni fiesta por su compromiso, que ella se los contaría a todos por mensajes.

Muy probablemente su madre le había dicho que si en el momento sin realmente querer hacerle caso. Lo cual agradecía, ya que la mayoría de las veces le costó decir lo que realmente quería. Por otra parte su padre, él siempre respetaba lo que le decía, era obvio que su madre había logrado convencerlo.

No sabía como pero lo había logrado.

El ruido de una copa siendo sutilmente golpeada por algo logro sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Quiero dar un brindis por mi hermana Mirai, la más pequeña de los Okumura, pero la primera en casarse— su hermano Tetsu tenía una sonrisa que no podía ocultar. Era uno de los más felices por la noticia.

A lo mejor quería que creyeran eso y tenía en mente matar a su pobre prometido, el cual cabe decir, fue compañero en su grupo de exorcismo y ahora eran amigos.

Todas las vistas una vez más se concentraron en ella. Trato de poner una sonrisa de felicidad pero solo logro una sonrisa nerviosa.

Probablemente se veía muy tonta en ese momento.

Se acercó rápidamente a su hermano Tetsu, el cual ya estaba con Shiro y Haruka, sus primos mellizos.

Físicamente los dos se parecían a su tío Rin pero en carácter solo Haruka se le parecía, Shiro era más como Shiemi. Se llevaban tan bien a pesar de todo. Lo único que a ninguno le faltaba era su amor por la jardinería.

Totalmente diferente a su hermano y ella, era natural que no se parecieran, pues no eran gemelos. Lo único que tenían iguales eran los ojos verdes azulados y el tono de la piel de ahí nada, él era pelirrojo y ella castaña.

— ¿No primero te debías de casar tú y luego Mirai?— pregunto Shiro dándole un leve codazo en el brazo.

—Ya que es tu hermana pequeña— Haruka se puso a su otro lado, definitivamente si se juntaban de esa manera llegaban a dar miedo, a veces.

— ¿Ya tan temprano molestando a mi hermano?— pregunto Mirai riéndose mientras se ponía enfrente.

—No lo estamos molestando— respondieron los dos al unísono.

Sus primos daban miedo si se te quedaban viendo, pero daban aún más miedo y hasta escalofríos si hablaban al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No les dije que no hablen al mismo tiempo!— grito Tetsu quitándose de en medio de ellos y pasándose al lado de su hermana.

—No lo hacemos conscientemente— volvieron a responder los dos.

—Parece que lo hacen adrede— dijo Tetsu cruzando los brazos.

—No siempre es adrede— respondió Haruka frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

—A veces lo hacemos, y déjame reiterar, inconscientemente— incluyo Shiro. —Cuando tengas un gemelo o mellizo nos entenderás.

—No gracias así estoy bien— dijo Tetsu soltando una risa seca.

* * *

—Muy bien en la iglesia ya tienen todo lo necesario, solamente les dije que tu escogerías las flores que adornarían todo, incluyendo las de tu ramo— se encontraba en una cafetería con su madre.

—Está bien, realmente no me importa que flores haya. Solamente que no pongan lavanda porque…— no termino de hablar ya que Shura la interrumpió.

—Porque eres alérgica, soy tu madre, eso lo sé perfectamente bien— dijo en forma de reproche. —A Shiemi casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta, tanto que las movió a otra parte en donde no estuvieran tan cerca de ti cuando los visitaras.

—Ese fue un lindo detalle, aunque siento que no era necesario, estaba la opción de no acercarme a ellas.

—Eso es cierto.

—Mamá— le llamo antes de darle un trago a su café.

—Mande.

—Cuando papá te propuso matrimonio ¿Qué sentiste?

— ¿Qué sentí?— Shura se recargo un momento en su asiento meditando su respuesta. Puso una sonrisa. —Me sentí feliz, no entiendo porque tú pregunta.

—No tiene un _porque_ en realidad, solamente me dio curiosidad porque nunca te había preguntado eso.

—Ya veo, en ese caso esa es mi respuesta. Además de que pensé que tu padre era muy afortunado de que yo le diera el sí— soltó una risita.

Mirai esbozó una sonrisa, se sobo un poco el cuello, desde la última misión de exorcismo a la que había ido se había lastimado cuando el demonio la aventó. Pero últimamente sentía que algo no la dejaba moverlo bien.

— ¿Sabes que también podría ser estrés?

—Lo sé, todo esto de la boda me estreso un poco; el vestido, la dama, las flores, los invitados, todo.

—Tienes que relajarte y no solo por la boda— le dijo seria.

—También lo sé, no debo estresarme demasiado y tampoco guardarme cosas, lo sé.

—Tu hermano me dijo que elijas el día que quieras para casarte que no tienes que preocuparte por su trabajo— cambio de tema para relajarla.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto despegando la vista de su panque pero sin dejar de jugar con un mechón de pelo.

—Sí y otra cosa.

— ¿Cuál?

—Si sigues mirando tanto ese panque, cuando te lo comas ya no sabrá a nada.

Las dos se rieron al mismo tiempo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su madre. Le costaba creer el antes y el después de ella. La poca ropa que usaba, obviamente ella nunca hubiera tenido el valor de vestirse así.

* * *

— ¡Una vez más!— pidió el padre.

El ensayo de la boda no era tan difícil, solo se tenía que aprender lo que debía de decir y cuando debía de decirlo.

El problema era si no llegaba su papá, no le molestaba que su madre la ayudara en el ensayo entregándola, pero no quería que llegara el día y él no hubiera ido a ningún ensayo y no supiera como hacerlo.

— ¿Podemos esperar unos minutos?— le pregunto Mirai al padre poniendo sus dos manos como una súplica.

El padre suspiro.

—Está bien, pero solo unos minutos. Tomen un descanso.

Mirai salió de la iglesia junto con Tetsu esperando que su papá llegara.

—Sabes algo— él fue el primero en romper el silencio entre ambos. —Papá ya estuvo en bodas sabe cómo entregarte.

—Pero siempre estuvo de invitado, una vez de padrino y otra, y única vez de novio— respondió bajando la bufanda que le tapaba la boca. La nieve que caía y el frio que había eran suficientes para hacerla liberar vaho cada vez que abría la boca.

—Solo se casó una vez ¿Acaso se divorciaron nuestros padres y se volvieron a casar? — el sentido del humor de Tetsu llagaba a ser raro, a veces no lograba entender sus bromas.

—Eres un tonto— dijo riéndose de sus palabras. —Solo quiero que todo salga bien ¿Vale?

— ¿Otra vez queriendo ser perfeccionista?

Mirai rodó los ojos.

—Tú también eres muy perfeccionista, a veces pienso que por eso estudiaste para ser chef, eso y que tienes tan buen sazón como el tío.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi carrera?

—Siempre quieres que todos los platos queden perfectos.

—Oh pero mira quien viene llegando— dijo con demasiado énfasis. — ¡Hola, papá!

Los dos se acercaron a él.

* * *

— ¿No crees que soy joven para casarme?— pregunto desde el lado del copiloto.

— ¿Crees que eres joven para casarte?— le regreso la pregunta Kazumi, era una de sus mejores amigas.

A pesar de que Kazumi no le gustara eso de pintarse el pelo un día se lo pinto rosa, diciendo que se le veía igual o hasta mejor que a su padre. Era todo una Shima, tanto físicamente como de carácter.

—No me regreses mi pregunta y mejor respóndela— no quería que sonara como regaño pero su tono lo había sugerido.

—No lo sé Mirai, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas del matrimonio— dijo deteniéndose por el semáforo en rojo. —Es tu vida, si tú te quieres casar está bien, pero si me preguntaras sobre el vestido de madrina te diría que está horrendo.

—Tu padre, según cuenta, tampoco creía en el matrimonio pero al final se casó con tu madre. Y lo del vestido lo dices porque es largo y de color violeta, solo te estas quejando.

—Y agradezco que se casaran sino yo no existiría— se quedó en silencio un momento. — ¡Claro que me quejo! ¿Quién a estas alturas usa un vestido largo?— exclamo poniendo de nuevo en marcha el carro. —Solo las novia y en galas, seguramente lo escogiste para cumplir eso de que las madrinas o madrina no se debe ver bien para no opacar a la novia.

—Tienes razón, me descubriste. Todo fue parte de un plan para hacer que te vieras mal en mi boda— empezó a decir con una voz de maldad fingida. —Al fin de cuentas puedo ser maldad pura si quiero.

—No exageres, lo de villana nunca te ha quedado, ni actuando.

Mirai puso su mano en el pecho y fingió como si le hubieran herido.

—Eso si me dolió.

—Pero es la verdad, nunca te he podido ver como alguien que pueda tener maldad.

— ¿Y tampoco creerías que soy malvada si me ves comiendo un corazón humano?

—Qué asco, ni digas esas cosas— se quejó sacudiendo la cabeza para no imaginarse eso. —Y si te viera un día haciendo eso, diría que no es un corazón de verdad o que no eres tú.

—Gracias, eso creo.

—Ahora si me disculpas deja de distraerme tanto que no quiero perder mi licencia de conducir, la cual te recuerdo me dieron hace apenas dos semanas.

* * *

Se miraba en el espejo, el vestido era hermoso era lo que quería, pero a pesar de lo hermosa que estaba, palabras da Kazumi y Haruka. No se sentía de esa manera.

Se puso por unos momentos los lentes y observo un poco más sus ojos, siempre le daba curiosidad como se le veían. Ese punto rojo tan característico de su papá y su tío lo había heredado tanto ella como su hermano y sus primos, al igual que otras cosas.

—Pero mira nada más— su hermano entro al cuarto. —No he visto novia tan guapa como tú, con o sin lentes de contacto.

— _¿Y porque no me siento así?—_ hubiera querido preguntarle eso, pero mejor no. Mejor se lo quedaba.

Mirai sonrió.

—Tienes suerte de tener buena vista.

—No te creas los de lentes llaman más la atención, tu llamarías más la atención si te pusieras esos y no los de contacto.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?— pregunto sentándose en el sillón. Tetsu se sentó a su lado. —Dame un ejemplo.

—Papá era muy popular, y usaba lentes.

—Sí, pero no me interesa llamar la atención de la gente. Tal vez no sacaste la mala vista pero si altura, sabes no todo se puede— dijo riéndose, su hermano era guapo, y en las escuelas siempre tenía la popularidad; una por su inteligencia y la otra por su estatura.

—No es mi culpa que midas menos de uno setenta.

—Mido uno setenta.

—Ves eres alta, no te quejes.

— ¿No deberías estar con Daishi?— siempre la había molestado por su estatura, a lo cual ella siempre respondía que ella no había crecido a lo tonto.

—Aún faltan unos minutos para que empiecen así que… empieza a sonreír. Papá viene en camino así que me voy.

Tetsu se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te veo en un rato.

* * *

— ¿Y mamá?

—No ha llegado- respondió Yukio terminando de acomodarse la corbata.

— ¿Y si no llega? No quiero que se pierda mi boda.

—No se la perderá, veras que cuando menos lo esperes entrara por esa puerta— trataba de tranquilizarla.

—Tienes razón— dijo tratando de sonar calmada, cuando la verdad es que estaba muerta de los nervios. Y no sabía muy bien si era de los buenos o los malos.

— ¿Estas bien?

Necesitaba su consejo.

—Sí pero ¿Cuándo te casaste con mamá no dudaste?— lo miro fijamente, siempre se había considerado una copia de su padre, hasta tenía los mismos lunares en la cara. Aunque de ser una copia, era bastante imperfecta, pues a pesar de parecerse a veces en el carácter no eran tan parecidos.

—No dude, sabía que quería casarme con ella, sabia en el momento lo que quería y aún sigo queriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato antes de que Yukio volviera a hablar.

—Quiero decirte, y estoy seguro que también hablo por tu madre, que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hagas lo que hagas.

—Gracias— susurro poniendo la vista en el piso. —Yo…

— ¡Muy bien, esto ya va a comenzar!— Kazumi se plantó enfrente de ellos, seguida de Tetsu y el niño que sería el pajecito.

— ¿Lista?— pregunto Tetsu mirándola.

—Lista.

* * *

La marcha nupcial sonaba.

Se supone que debía de ver al que sería su esposo pero no lo hacía, solo miraba para los lados sin mover la cabeza. Veía a los invitados.

De su lado ya podía ver a sus tíos junto con Shiro y Haruka ya estaban en sus lugares. Sus tíos Ryuji e Izumo se encontraban al lado de sus hijos Takeru y Ryu. Atrás de estos estaba Renzo, el cual le sonrió a Kazumi en cuanto la vio. Konekomaru y su esposa junto con Mahiru.

A todos ellos los consideraba sus tíos, a todos los consideraba como primos. Todos ellos solo querían su felicidad.

Mahiru y ella intercambiaron una sonrisa rápida, la mayoría de las veces que iba a algún exorcismo él también estaba. De joven le gustaba, solo que nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. Y para cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de que tenían los mismos sentimientos ella ya estaba con Daishi.

Que tontos llegaban a ser los jóvenes y que cruel era la vida en ese sentido.

— _Mamá ¿Cuándo piensas llegar?—_ En ese momento más que nadie odiaba a Mephisto por mandar a su madre a una misión, sabiendo que al día siguiente seria su boda.

* * *

Mirai estaba en su mundo, apenas podía decir bien lo que le tocaba.

Dudaba, y demasiado.

Ya estaba harta de su propia boda, y tampoco le había gustado que su madre no hubiera llegado para el momento del lazo. Sus tíos lo habían terminado haciendo. Su tío Rin, ahora que lo recordaba, parecía estar llorando.

—Daishi…

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y por un momento Mirai recordó que no estaba respirando bien.

Era su madre, la cual estaba algo agitada pero estaba vestida para la ocasión.

—Hola y disculpen la tardanza _—_ saludo su madre caminando rápidamente a su lugar, le dio una sonrisa y un pequeño saludo.

El padre soltó un suspiro y continúo.

—Daishi Takahashi ¿Quieres recibir a Mirai Okumura como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, quiero— el joven apretó sus manos con las de ella. Mirai ya sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—Mirai Okumura ¿Quieres recibir a Daishi Takahashi como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Yo…— podía sentir la mirada fija del padre y Daishi, el cual no quitaba su sonrisa. Paso saliva, volteo a ver a sus padres.

Quería que le dijeran que hacer, que era lo correcto.

— _No hagas lo que los demás piensen que quieres, has lo que tú quieres_ — Esas palabras se las había dicho su mamá cuando era joven, en ese entonces dudaba de todo lo que hacía.

Definitivamente cuando estaba en exorcismos era mejor con las palabras, esos momentos le daban valor, ahora necesitaba ese valor pero no podía hacerlo, no podía decir que no.

—Señorita Okumura— la voz del padre la saco de sus pensamientos.

—No…— su voz fue callada por la de su primo Shiro.

— ¡Yo me opongo!

—Shiro esa parte va después— le regaño Haruka, parecía sorprendida por la acción de su mellizo.

Vio como toda la gente lo veía raro, hasta Daishi veía raro a Shiro. Pero le agradecía, no como a Kazumi que se estaba tapando la boca para no reírse a carcajadas. Seguramente estaba pensando que era como la escena de una película, lo cual no podía reprochárselo pues si se prestaba.

Mirai dejo de pensar un momento, ahora entendía porque todos estaban callados estaban esperando a que ella dijera algo.

—Mi respuesta es no, no acepto— sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso pero puesto otro encima. —Lo lamento tanto Daishi, te quiero pero no como para casarme, quiero hacer otras cosas antes de este paso.

—Podríamos hacerlo juntos— dijo Daishi triste.

—No, lo siento— sin más retardos Mirai se quitó el anillo y se lo devolvió. —No quiero. Lamento mucho las molestias que he causado con mi decisión— Hizo una leve reverencia y empezó a caminar a la salida.

Se sentía mal por hacerle eso a Daishi, pero no tanto como lo estaría si se hubiera casado con él.

* * *

Ahora estaban en la casa, una vez había desempacado todas sus cosas, lo que fue más rápido gracias a su mamá. Se sentaron todos en la sala para descansar un poco del día tan cansado que habían pasado.

—Perdón por dejarlos con todo— se disculpó de nuevo con Tetsu y sus padres.

—No te preocupes Mirai, hiciste lo que creíste correcto y eso me alegra— su padre le dio una sonrisa.

—Además eso significa que te quedaras más tiempo con nosotros— dijo Shura abrazándola. —Mejor cásate.

— ¡Mamá!— grito Mirai mientras Tetsu y Yukio se empezaban a reir.

* * *

 **N/F:** ¡Actividad Completada! *inserte globos*

Debo decir que me he divertido bastante escribiéndola, como ya dije anteriormente, nunca había escrito algo de este tipo: _AU o Semi-AU._ Y la verdad estos temas siempre me han confundido pues no se diferenciarlos xD pero ya dejo ese tema.

Quiero agradecer a cuatro amigas que me ayudaron en este proceso (nunca he ido a una boda, así que necesite algo de ayuda con este tema y otras cositas) de verdad sin ellas me hubiera salido humo de la cabeza xD

Sin mas, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Hasta pronto! (^.^)


End file.
